swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
C1-10P
C1-10P, commonly known as "Chopper (or sometimes "Chop")," is a C1-series astromech droid with masculine programming who was active during the Clone Wars and the early years of the Galactic Empire. He was a member of the Spectres, a rebel cell led by the Twi'lek captain Hera Syndulla and the Jedi Kanan Jarrus that fought against the Empire. He is responsible for maintaining the Ghost, a modified VCX-100 light freighter which served as the rebel cell's main base of operations. Over the years, Chopper would continue serving the Spectres as the group became involved in the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Chopper would also remain by Hera's side during the Galactic Civil War and helped Hera raise Jacen Syndulla. Coming to Earth In 2016, Chopper traveled to Earth with Jacen and the Ghost to make a delivery in New York City where Jacen was shot and wounded by supporters of the First Order. With the United States Marshall's Service placing Jacen in Witness Protection, Chopper and the Ghost ended up in the hands of the Remnant government that was formed from the Empire until 2018 when he and the Ghost were turned over to Ezra Bridger who was reforming the Spectres before departing for Lothal where the crew faced off against the First Order fleet. The New Spectres After this, Chopper would take part in missions with the New Spectres as directed by Remnant General Tevin Felth. Chopper also received a new day job as a "Classroom Assistant" to Bridger who was hired as a full-time teacher at a high school in The Bronx. His duties at the school include keeping order among the students in Bridger's classes and chasing students who are out of class to their classes. Personality Due to his advanced age and lack of consistent maintenance, Chopper developed a sarcastic, and cranky demeanor. Chopper enjoys playing tricks on people simply to annoy them such as throwing drinks on Landon McKnight. Chopper is also not above stealing things either due to the crew's need for them or for his own amusement such as when he stole frozen pizzas from the school kitchen and later stole items from the Newark Spaceport Duty-Free Shop which resulted in Felth ordering a restraining bolt to be fitted on Chopper. Chopper also has a habit of not getting along with other astromech droids such as R2-D2 and resented when R9-D2 joined the crew although Chopper soon decided to teach the new droid some of his tricks such as shocking people for fun with Josh Myers becoming a victim of this behavior. Chopper also keeps a number of downloaded music and sound files in his memory banks that he plays whether appropriate or not. This has included playing sexually suggestive music to Ezra and Landon and greeting the McKnight's neighbor Marissa with the sound of a chicken clucking. It is believed by many that Chopper is either cross-wired or has a malfunctioning logic circuit that causes much of his misbehaviors and at times vulgar language. Relationships Chopper seems to have a love-hate relationship with some people and protocol droids. He gets along with AP-5 and Gary McKnight while he torments Ezra and Landon about their relationship. Category:Astromech Droids Category:Spectres Category:Educators Category:Syndulla Clan